Reassurance
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: What if Solomon had never gone over to Saya's side? Diva seeks reassurance from her charming chevalier...a DivaXSolomon one-shot. please read and review! My first ever Blood fic so please do read...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters. I am just a poor fan fiction writer who writes to please herself and few more people. So please don't sue me!!

"Solomon, my sweet," purred Diva as she sat near the window watching the blooming flowers in the garden.

"Yes, Diva?" said Solomon coming forward to stand beside her.

"Clear off!" said Diva to the other people in the room, "I need to have a few solitary moments with Solomon," she stated and all the servants backed out of the room closing the heavy oak door behind them.

Solomon watched Diva tentatively. As soon as she found herself alone in the room with Solomon, Diva spoke to him with a loving caress in her voice-

"Take the weight off your feet, Solomon."

"As you wish, Diva," replied the handsome chevalier and pulled a chair from near the table.

"Sit here," Diva said, indicating the couch near the window where she was resting, "I have noticed that you have changed a lot. What's the matter? Do you plan on deserting me?" she added menacingly.

"You think too much, Diva," laughed Solomon, "More than you ought to. While a little bit of extra thinking never hurts, it could hardly make matters better here. I simply sat on the chair because your legs are stretched out and there's no place on the couch."

"Hmmm… I suppose so," smiled Diva and folded her legs to allow Solomon to sit next to her.

"So, now you can tell me, Diva. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" said Solomon looking businesslike all of a sudden.

"Solomon," said Diva throatily, turning to face him, "Maybe I'm just being insecure but I have a feeling that you are probably…"

"Attracted to Saya's side?" inquired Solomon looking thoughtful, "Is that it?"

"How do you know?" exclaimed Diva, her eyes turning round.

"Don't think I don't understand how you feel about Saya. I do, I completely do," he said gazing straight into her eyes.

"I'm glad you do," murmured Diva, "After all everyone's so crazy about Saya that I have to be stupid enough not to be afraid. But, does your understanding mean – _you're not switching over to her side, are you?_"

"Don't say such things. Of course, I'm not going over to her. I cannot dream of betraying you, my dear."

"That's comforting. And although I would never have bothered if it were your other brothers, I wish to know whether I have somehow hurt you while seeking reassurance that my chevalier hasn't betrayed me."

"Of course not," said Solomon shaking his head, "And I must say I'm flattered by your concern for me."

"Oh, I would be concerned if my favorite chevalier were hurt, that too because of some blunder of mine."

"Don't worry so much, Diva! It's not like you're deprived of things to worry for!"

"Solomon, you're too sweet," beamed Diva, "But I have one more question for you."

"Go ahead and ask me."

"Do you feel that I deserve everything that has happened to me?"

"No, not one bit of it," replied Solomon gently, "Whatever happened to you was far from right and yet no one tried to put a stop to it. It just wasn't fair," he took Diva's delicate hand into his own and kissed it, "But you must always remember that we are all by your side and we shall always be there for you when you need us."

"Do you promise never to turn your back on me?" asked Diva.

"I promise," bowed Solomon, "I'm ready to give you my life, if you need it. I thought we chevaliers knew what we had signed up for."

"Thank you very much, Solomon," smiled Diva, "You don't know how much you saying that means to me."

"Also, I want you to know that I…" started Solomon but Diva cut him across saying, "Yes, I love you too."

"How do you know?" said Solomon looking surprised while Diva smiled at him and replied, "We're both part of the same soul I think," she said and came forward. It took hardly a few moments for their lips to meet but when they did, they were kissing each other like never before. It was the first time for both of them and it was a truly magical moment. After a little while they both broke apart and hugged each other. Diva rested her head on Solomon's shoulder while he held her hand and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Notes: Okay, this is my first time writing a Blood+ fic and to be precise, a Diva and Solomon fic. I have a feeling Diva's gone a bit OOC, so please forgive me considering that it's my first attempt. This fic is dedicated to, um, my French friend, Samuel, whose birthday just went by. Happy Birthday, Sam!! As for my readers, please please, please review!!! You don't know how eagerly I wait for people to review and how much joy it gives to me…please, if you care about my happiness, do review. All praise and criticism is equally welcome. Thank you in advance…By the way, the part about Solomon being Diva's favorite chevalier, well, I'm not too sure about that being true. I just made it up for the story. Hope you don't mind!


End file.
